A Blast From the Past
by JMCracer
Summary: Remembering the first day that you went out is difficult but you get through it. There is no time to waste. There are more important things to accomplish.


It has been three years since Mindy and Dave met. She could still remember what she said when she saved him from Rasul and the rest of his gang in the drug den. "Relax, We're on the same team." She recalled how scared he had been as she took out the rest of gang after stabbing Rasul like it was nothing.

That is all a memory now. Dave has changed so much since that time. It was difficult to realize that it had only been three years. The training that she and Dave have been doing has really changed him.

She looked over to where Dave was standing and asked "What do you remember about the day you went to confront Rasul?" There was a minor period of silence but Dave was awake, so she repeated the question "What do you remember about the day you went to confront the dumbass?"

"Not much, I try not to think about that day. It was rather shocking how you just came and took care of everyone so quickly."

"Why? It was what I was trained to do and you were in danger, I had to do something."

"I know, I really had no idea what I was getting into, I just wanted him to stay away from Kate."

Dave sat down on the couch and sighed, he looked like he was reliving the moment that he should not have gotten himself into. He was seconds away from being stabbed again. It was as if he didn't care what happened as long as Kate was okay.

Mindy sat down next to him and touched his cheek gently and rubbed his back. This became a normal part of the day whenever Dave was stressed. He really seemed to enjoy it which made Mindy very happy.

"It was a good thing daddy was there because I made a mistake that day, I left my back to the guard. I should never have done that."

Dave smiled "He was there and he did shoot him, it was a good shot."

They laughed and Mindy leaned over and rested her head in Dave's lap as he returned the gentle affection. He was glad that he and Mindy had become friends. It was her and Damon Mcreedy that kept him in costume. He recalled that after meting the pair that he was going to hang it all up but they persuaded him not to.

The two sat next to each other and fell asleep on the couch in Dave's living room. It was completely dark when they woke up but neither of them could go to sleep so they decided to go out for a late bite at McDonalds's and figure out what to do after that but now they were hungry.

They didn't bother taking the car because it was such a nice night. The decided to walk so that they could be closer and keep an eye out for anyone that decided to be a fucking idiot under the watch of kick ass and Hit Girl.

They made it to the McDonalds without any commotion but it was near two Am and the real crazies started to show up. They barely had time to make it out the door before they heard the screams.

"Shall we go check that out?" Mindy asked

" What do you think?" was Dave's absolute response

"Hell Yes"

The Costumed pair turned to run in the direction of the sound but the muggers had already made it away from the scene and there was no one of telling which way they went. The checked with the victim who said they ran off toward Times Square but she was not shore which direction they took which did not help very much.

They headed toward Times Square and realized how dumb the idiot was. He was running so fast that he dropped what he stole. What was the point of that? It turned out that muggers were not hard to find. It was so obvious that a "Kick Me" Signs would have been nice. They walked up and caught the dumbass off guard.

"Just where do you think you going?" Mindy growled as she grabbed the suspect down to the ground by the hair. It was quite amusing how he croaked as if he were a frog with no wind left. She tossed him into the nearby wall and started to slowly but painfully drive the butterfly knife she carried into his back.

"Okay Okay I'm Sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Asshole!" Mindy yelled

Dave had found the other thug and was teaching him a much needed less with his batons digging into his back. It was amusing to both Dave and Mindy what the public will try to get away with despite the amount of ass they end up kicking when they are out on patrol..

"How can you be such an idiot picking on a girl like that? Don't you have anything better to do?"

….Kick

"Well? Do you?"

…

"Nevermind, these two aren't worth the trouble."

Mindy and Dave both kicked the thugs to they couldn't stand then tied the together and left them for the police.

Satisfied with their work, Mindy and Dave headed back to the house for the rest of the night.

Once they got home, Dave headed upstairs with Mindy Close behind. They were tired from the nightly work There was not much else to do except to climb into bed which she really enjoyed the idea.

"Dave? Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?"

"No it's late, you should stay and I would love it if you would"

Mindy couldn't help but smile at that. She shared the delight over spending the night with Dave. It was quite nice.

Dave walked into his room and started taking off his costume and Mindy followed him. She took off her costume and got into the bed to cuddle up next to Dave. She looked over and saw that he was still awake.

"Do you want to?"

"Do I want to what?"

"You know."

"Oh, yes I do"

Mindy smiled and took her pants off. Dave unzipped his pants and slid them off as she rolled onto Dave and kissed him gently. Tonight was going to be a good night.

"Dave, I love spending time with you."

"I love you too Mindy"

Mindy rubbed Dave gently as they kissed. She was really quite impressed. She looked down at Dave's dick and grinned from ear to ear.

"OH MY GOD DAVE"

Mindy leaned in for another kiss and Dave returned it sweetly. They really enjoyed spending the night together whenever they could. Tonight was going to be fun. It was later than usual but Mindy didn't care as long as she was with Dave.


End file.
